


Morning Fluff

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Davey wakes up and admires how cute his boyfriend is.





	Morning Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say except enjoy and if you don’t like, don’t read.

Davey opened his eyes and checked the time. It was still really early for a Saturday morning, and he didn’t want to wake Jack. He slowly sat up as not to make too much noise or movement that might wake his boyfriend. He smiled down as he noticed how peaceful Jack looked while he slept. Davey couldn’t help but notice how Jack’s face had filled out a bit. It was a nice look for him, in Davey’s opinion. 

His face wasn’t the only thing that filled out though. It wasn’t until recently that Jack’s weight began to show. It was mostly concentrated in his belly and lower half, but there were other parts that had filled out nicely too. Davey actually kind of liked it. He thought the extra weight made Jack look cute. 

Before they started dating, Jack was so skinny he almost looked like a skeleton. Davey figured it had to do with his not so wealthy background. However, when they started dating, that changed. Davey insisted on making sure Jack ate at least three times a day. Davey would either buy something or cook something for him. If they eat out, Davey always insists on buying Jack dessert. He even bought snacks for Jack to eat when they just stayed around their apartment and did nothing. As of recently, Jack's body began to display the effects.

At first, Davey had noticed Jack's clothes fitting him tightly. His pants dug into his hips and left red marks when Jack took them off. Some of his shirts looked snug around his stomach and stretched out against it. Davey wasn't against this new look though. In fact, he found himself falling harder for Jack than before. He was just so soft and lovable. There was also much more of him to love and cuddle with. Davey sometimes even found himself fantasizing what Jack would look like bigger. Davey didn't like admitting to himself that he found Jack more physically attractive at this size, but it was true. Davey just wanted to cuddle and squeeze Jack's soft, pudgy body all day, and he couldn't help but touch Jack at every chance he got whether it was a hug, playfully pinching his cheeks, holding his hands, or just plain "accidentally" touching Jack's backside.

Right now, in the dim light of the bedroom, Jack looked absolutely beautiful. Just everything about him looked great. Davey carefully stood up carefully trying not wake up Jack. He gave one last glance back at his boyfriend and smiled as he exited the room. He went to the kitchen and decided to start making breakfast for them. He figured he'd make Jack a nice big breakfast since his appetite had grown as well. Plus, Davey loved watching Jack eat. Not on a creepy way though! Just in s sense that Jack just seemed happy or satisfied during or after a meal. Davey just loved seeing Jack happy. There were even a few occasions he got to feed his boyfriend, and that made him blush like crazy. Davey has to either look away or hide his face most of the time.

He made a little of everything for Jack. Eggs, sausage, bacon, and plenty of pancakes. He checked the time and realized it was later. They usually woke up around this time, so he figured Jack would be up soon. Davey grabbed a small tray and piled on the breakfast. He made his way back to their room to find Jack still sleeping. He set the tray down and sat down next to him. Davey leaned over ad put an arm around Jack, his hand brushing against the soft skin. He placed a gentle kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Jackie," he whispered.

Jack mumbled something under his breath. He opened an eye. "Hm?"

"Wake up, hon." He let his hand rest on Jack's stomach and used the other to move the hair from the boy's face. "It's almost eleven. Come on."

Jack sighed. "Ugh...I don't want to get up today. It's Saturday. Let me sleep."

Davey chuckled. "Come on," he repeated. "I made you breakfast."

Jack grunted. "If you're trying to get me to get out of bed, it's not going to work." Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and laid so he was facing his boyfriend. Davey couldn't help but smile. He squeezed a small part of Jack's stomach. Jack smiled back up at him. "You're not convincing me, Dave."

Davey blushed lightly. "You don't have to get up. I brought it to you."

Jack shook his head lightly with a snicker. "Well, you've convinced me to sit up at least." He sat up and stretched. Davey had to keep himself from staring at Jack's belly. Geez, he had gotten big. It spilled into his lap without pants to hold it back. It was easy to see that Jack's pajamas wouldn't be able to hold him anymore if he kept gaining weight (which Davey secretly hoped for).

Jack smirked. "You good there, Davey? You look out of it."

Davey nodded and turned away. "I'm fine." He grabbed the fork from the plate and brought it up to Jack's mouth. "Here. Why don't you eat?"

Rather than grab the fork himself, he took it in his mouth but left it in the other's hand. Davey felt heat rise to his face. Jack wasn't fazed in the slightest. He seemed quite amused actually.

"You like this, huh?"

Davey felt the heat drain from his face. "What?"

"Look, I'm not stupid, Davey. I know you're into this. You didn't think I'd catch on even a little? You're always buying me food, you always insist on me eating, you can't even keep your hands to yourself anymore. I know you like watching me get fatter."

Davey felt a wave of embarrassment. He couldn't form words. He didn't have to because Jack continued.

"And you know what? It doesn't bother me."

Davey wrung his hands. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Jack rolled his eyes playfully. "It doesn't bother me. If that's what your into, then that's what your into. I don't care. I'm not going to lie, I kind of like it anyway."

Davey felt the heat return to his face. His blush became stronger than ever before. He could hardly form words. All he could say was a simple "I love you" before going in for a kiss.

Jack's hands found his and slowly dragged them down to his stomach. He pressed Davey's hands down into the fat and let Davey squish and squeeze him as he pleased. Jack even let out a few moans as Davey squeezed some areas. Davey didn't know he could love Jack anymore than he already did, but he was finding out that it certainly was possible.

After they pulled apart, Davey had a small smirk of his own. "How would you feel about putting on a few more pounds?"

Jack shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Why don't you feed me that breakfast you made and we'll talk about it more later?"

Davey nodded. "God, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had another fanfic that got deleted, but eh, it was kind of a mess anyway. Might rewrite it later.


End file.
